


Epiphany

by BBnibini



Series: Sublimation [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game), Colette wa Shinu Koto ni Shita, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Skip Beat!, 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: Multi, Pining, prompts, some one-sided feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBnibini/pseuds/BBnibini
Summary: This is a story of beginnings, of realizations and first times. This is not about the outcomes of those possibilities; rather the celebration(s) of its existence.Have you treasured the person you loved properly? Do they know how much they mean to you? Or would you make an effort to let them know now that you are keenly aware of your feelings?(Oneshots and drabbles of different characters from different fandoms "captured" at the very moment they start falling in love)





	1. A Tragedy of Our Making (Arthur Pendragon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting your first love from a parallel world gone horribly wrong.

You remembered everything when you first saw him. He was a familiar face, but seeing him again felt very new to you. It was like looking at a completely different person and falling in love with them all over again.

It didn't make sense. You didn't make sense. Your feelings didn't make sense.

He was so far away before, that now that he's within your reach, you felt overwhelmed. You realized his eyes weren't as green as you thought they were. He wasn't as imposing, as tall, as distant, as unreachable--

The thought scared you. You were so stunned from where you were standing that you didn't notice that the symbols on the summoning circle have already subsided and the summoning ticket within your grasp completely vanished.

"Master?"

His voice beckoned you back to reality. It was a painful parting from the sweet fantasy you have weaved once in a parallel world. This wasn't the sweet escape of romance novels and dating sims. He was very real, and your intentions for summoning him, along with its consequences are equally so.

Anyone could die at this moment. You could lose him anytime. You were barely a replacement mage tasked on a duty you were underqualified for, yet forced to assimilate into. Now that the world is currently in the verge of extinction, and you were the only master left...everyone (unfortunately) didn't really have any choice. You knew very well what your role in this world is, and you have to play your part.

You steeled your nerves and mustered up your most stoic expression.

"Yes?" 

Assuming you were only overwhelmed with the situation, he finally smiled.

_"I am Saber. I am a Servant who protects you and the world."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently in a somber mood so please bear with me with all of these angsty fanfics.
> 
> Oh and for context, this was supposed to be a series about reader/Ritsuka and Arthur where Ritsuka was a servant(not the HGW kind) back in Arthur's timeline so she was able to recognize him. I have a series to finish and only a phone to write it all so I didn't really expand much on the prompt. I hope you enjoyed what I have written so far though.


	2. Sick (Colette)

He had been acting weird ever since the day she said her goodbyes the other night.

Numerous sighs, a mind brooding more than usual but more importantly, there was a hollowness in his heart that told him only she could fill it.

When will she come back? Had she forgotten about him? He had to admit...he didn't really feel sick like he usually did, but why why why is she not coming any sooner?

Maybe he really is coming down with something.


	3. Your Smile (Kyoko Mogami)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren deals with his feelings.exe

It all started with her smile. So loving yet distant. If he was being honest, he actually hated it at first.

_'How dare you make false proclamations of love when you never considered my feelings?'_ he wanted to complain to her, but something about the serenity of her expressions stopped him every time.

She had a low opinion of herself. She always excluded herself from their conversations. Instead, she talked about the distant past, as if she cared about someone he loved just as much as he did.

"Of course. If you loved it, it must be amazing. Your experiences made you the way you are now, and I love everything about you-- respect! I mean I respect you, Tsuruga-san."

"You're arrogant, you know that?"

As if she already knew that to be true since the beginning, she only smiles at him.

"I suppose. I'm sorry."

Perhaps it was also when she thinks she isn't spotted when she steals a glance at him. The accidental "trips" to his shootings, or even the unassuming way she saved him with her unwavering trust. He never relied on anyone, nor did he have any delusions of grandeur. Yet she enduringly protected him even with the harshest critiques, and it was enough to make his heart ache. He wondered why she was making such a painful effort for him? She isn't even a friend. In fact, she needed to be the one who could depend on him.

Or did she know deep down that he wanted to lean on somebody sometimes?

"Tsuruga-san, thank you."

"Eh?" 

She said one night, with the tufts of her bleached hair swaying in the chilly breeze. Her smile, as always made him go back to that day when he realised they were beautiful.

"Thank you for showing me how wonderful acting is. I will keep on doing my best!"

Suddenly, everything became clear under that starless sky. He had already confided in an eccentric mascot about his suspicions, but it was only now did he realize his feelings went deeper than he imagined.

He held his breath. Everything felt deathly silent.

....The only thing he could hear is his rapid heartbeats.


	4. Ache (Izumi Tachibana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is sweeter the second time around.

It had been aching.

He didn't know for how long, but it was there; scraping at his chest and begging to be noticed. Sometimes, it stabbed, pricked and throbbed all over. But he couldn't stop.

More like, he needed to keep going.

Had it always been like this? Their distance grew more and more irritating as he scrambled on his awkward last steps at youth. It was funny that she, who was his first was also his last boyish love.

When they met again, there was no hint of recognition in her eyes. The ache he felt then had surfaced, making him realize it only dulled in her absence and never really disappeared.

She was relentless. Stubborn. Bullheaded. Yet...

"Back in WHAT day? I guess I'm still that little pipsqueak in your eyes huh?"

She didn't know...

"Sakyo-san?"

Just how much....

"Would you laugh if I told you that pipsqueak was my first love?"

...it went deeper than that.

Her clueless expression was obliviously cruel.

"Good girl."

It ached. It still ached, in a different way than he ever thought. But it didn't matter.

"...back then, I couldn't wait to see you all grown up."

Cause all the pain in the world he had to endure is worth it if he couldn't let go of that hand ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished A3's main story and I'm crying over this beautiful ship aaaaaaa


	5. Tiny Light (Yashiro Nene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You being here was all it took to change my world."

What lies beyond the darkness?

What goes beyond first meetings? Coincidences? Instances? 

Would the small instance of meeting someone really change your life forever? 

What if he wanted more?

He never questioned it before, nor did he feel like such fateful encounters exist.

In his life that was filled with promises of the future, he chose to stop moving forward. He had his mind set on the past; of the pain it had caused him, of the tears he felt ashamed enough to shed of, even the bitter reality he swallowed that seemed to be impossible to change.

Yet...

> "_You're_ _injured! Are you okay?"_

The joy of that fated encounter, made him hope.

That perhaps...moving forward had meaning.

There were plenty of people who would play a role in our lives, most unaware that their roles shaped the very feelings they have for each connection they have, and would ultimately believe that each pre-determined connection was genuine.

Perhaps it was kind enough to say such intentions seek sincerity but...

Do those people really care about us beyond their "roles?"

A mother is obligated to love their child.

A friend is someone to lean on in difficult times

A teacher would always want the best for their student

A brother....

.....

...so who is she, and what is her role in his life? 

No, she didn't hold any connection to him. Their first meeting, as well as their reunion had all been "by chance". 

Therefore, she has no obligation to feel sorry for him, to feel worried about him, especially so to care for him. 

Then...what was the meaning of the kindness in her eyes? Why did it feel like her own heart was aching at his pain? 

He...didn't understand her. 

He cannot understand her but...

He wanted to hold on to that tiny light she brought his way. 

> _"Hanako-kun!" _

...and never let go of it again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of warning: This is just based on the anime. Still currently in the process of reading the manga. The ED song is something special.♡
> 
> Also, if you noticed I deleted a work, you're not hallucinating(I'm still currently processing what just happened at NA CBC 2020... Holy shit those were some wild rolls).


End file.
